Zoids: Wild ZERO Episode 18
TBA is the eighteenth episode of the Zoids: Wild ZERO anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids franchise. It first aired in Japan on February 14, 2020 on TV Tokyo. Overview The episode starts with Dr Land researching the regeneration cubes and Zoid evolution. However, the experiment is a failure and he asks his assistant Hannah to shut it down. She finds herself unable to turn it off and Jamminga begin to appear. Soldiers attack the newly formed Zoids but one finds itself right in front of Dr Land. He holds his hand out and the Zoid momentarily stops. The soldiers dispatch it. His assistant questions why the Zoid responded to him, to which Dr Land mentions it was just her imagination. Elsewhere Leo and Sally are relaxing as Buzz fixes the Jeep. Jo had gone elsewhere for a secret mission. As they relax, a man is seen flying toward them on a seemingly uncontrollable small aircraft. The bucket-like container has a few Zoid parts on which allows it to fly and a fan at the back pushing it along. The pilot soon crashes into water nearby and the group go rescue him. They find that the man lives nearby. His name is Jake and it was his dream to fly. He found scrap parts and made that flying machine. Sally comments that the parts utilise the Magnesser System to achieve flight. Leo, having once tried to fly himself (over the Aegis Barrier) agrees to help the man make a flying machine. As they set to work, it's now shown what Jo is up to. She's lead to a highly classified secret base where the republic are extracting and reviving Kuwaganos. The Kuwaganos is said to be superior to the Kuwaga of the Empire, but the Republic had yet to run tests. They get 3 working Kuwaganos and sortie them against Triceradogos. The Kuwaganos perform well. However, their test is interrupted by a small flying aircraft. It's none other than Jake. They shoot him down and capture him for interrogation, thinking him to be a spy. That night Leo and the others exonerate Jake and establish that he's a civilian who just happened to be nearby. But things are not peaceful for long. The base finds itself under attack by the Empire. A group of Kuwaga were attacking, and the base's defences were already disabled. Leo sorties, but only takes down a few Kuwaga before the Drei Panther appears in front of him. That stealthy Zoid had been the one to take down the base's defences. The republican soldiers find themselves unable to get to the Kuwaganos due to a collapsed passageway from the attack. Jake, on the other side of the hanger, gets into a Kuwaganos and sorties. He finds himself able to take down several Zoids on his first try. He uses a smokescreen to take down more before heading back towards Leo. The Rising Liger is having trouble against the Drei Panther. It manages to dodge one attack but takes a small amount of damage in the process. But before the Drei Panther can attack again, Jake dives it from above. In his rush he activates his Wild Blast and chops of one of the Panther's weapons. The Panther then jettisons the weapon and retreats. Jake wakes in the base, having suffered backlash from the Wild Blast without a pilot suit. He's otherwise ok. They return him to his home and despite losing his flying machine, states that with one dream met, his new dream might just be to aim for space. Appearances Characters Zoids Trivia * The Kuwaganos's attack is referred to as a Wild Blast, not an Evo or Machine Blast. * The Magnesser System features on Zoids series of the past, but is notably in use here on Planet Earth, not Planet Zi. Category:Wild ZERO Episode